


the cause

by Argal



Series: Arjuno Welirang [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argal/pseuds/Argal
Summary: This is background story of Arjuno Welirang Rantelangi and the cause of everything.
Relationships: Arjuno Welirang Rantelangi/Everyone
Series: Arjuno Welirang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968745
Kudos: 2





	the cause

In 1992 a boy in the Second Pillar-Second Line of the Rantelangi family was born.  
  
Arjuno Welirang, that's how his name was heard. The name happened to be given by the grandparents of the boy who were present to see the birth of their grandson. Maybe the name is quite familiar because the name itself is taken from the name of the mountains that stretch from Surabaya to Malang. The name Arjuno is the Javanese translation of Arjuna, the hero in the epic Mahabharata, while Welirang in Javanese word that means sulfur with the prayer that he will grow like Arjuna who will remain strong even with sulfur (a complicated life) blocking him.  
  
Weli, that's how he was called. He grew up to be a boy who is full of curiousity and wide minded. Even since he was young, he likes to learn things, he like to spend his time by himself read books or exploring a lot of things and his parents support him fully.  
  
Fajar Surya, his father teach him a lot of things. As the only son in the family, it's natural for him to be close with his father who happened to be an artist. Fajar teach Weli about art since he was young and the young kid grew fond of music even when his father is giving him a lot more things about the art of act. Well, it doesn't stop the man to let his kid to learn.  
  
At the age of 10, Weli already great on playing Piano even without anyone teach him. His father bought him his own piano and during his time in primary school, he was asked to play piano for Monday flag ceremony. Not only Piano, Weli start to learn a lot more musical instrument such as guitar, bass, flute etc. He was always being called genius for that and Weli enjoyed all those praises.  
  
During his teen days, he always get into the music extracurricular, being the leader for the team and bring a lot of tribute for his school. Weli continue to pursue his liking on music and start to write his own music. His very first producing kit was bought by his own pocket money and prize from music contest he was saving during his Senior High School.  
  
He get into Music Arts Department of Indonesia University of Education (Indonesian: Universitas Pendidikan Indonesia, UPI) in 2010. And this is his turning poin where everything wasn't that easy for him. Get into college means meet a lot more talented people, he need to try harder to get recognition from his lecturer and even when he did good, sometimes the outcome wasn't always what he wanted and it get him a little frustrated. Weli ia a perfectionist kid even since he was young and he always wanted things to go his way and he think a lot about it. Finished in 4 years of study, Weli quickly continue his study on ISI JOGJA, Art Creation and Study on 2014.  
  
At this point, Weli get a little further from his family. He was busy with his ownself that he hardly have time to talk to his family. The pressure of his expetation blind him from the care of his own family. At one point, he was asked by his parents about his plan on marriage and it adds to his stress because he really don't have any thoughts about it even when he do get out a lot of time, but he never really serious about it. When his long-time girlfriend asked about the same matter, Weli have no thoughts but broke her up right away.  
  
 _He can't help but feel the burden of it._  
  
He start to running away from the question or topics about it. He continue his study in Doctoral Degree and leave Indonesia. Only in span of 3 years living in Japan and away from his family influence, Weli changed a lot and keep on burying all his stress and anxiety about his own living. He then diagnosed with **Atychiphobia** _(fear of failure, a phobia characterised by the inability to attempt any goal that is not a guaranteed success)_. And he have doubt on marriage that he won't be success on doing it. He have no nerve to take care of other people, starting his own family.  
  
Another consequences of Atychiphobia for Weli also put him in situation where he start doubting his performance on sexual intercourse. It cause another problem which is Erectile Dysfunction or Psychological Impotence which is the inability to get or keep an erection firm enough to have sexual intercourse. He feel shame about himself and he have problem on gaining his confidence back.  
  
He returned to Indonesia on 2020 after finishing his study and accepting offer to work in Indonesian Ministry of Education and Culture. He also start his treatment for his condition and with his life to continue, he get to went to a lot interesting path of life.


End file.
